


Seven Words

by LyricaXXX (LyricaB)



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Season/Series 09, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricaB/pseuds/LyricaXXX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <br/>
  <i>In the end, Robbie’s choice boils down to two doors and seven words.</i>
  <br/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Menoetius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menoetius/gifts).



>   
> **Warning:** Contains spoiler for Season 9
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to [Wendymr](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr). I never would have had the courage to post this without her encouragement as I'm definitely _not_ a drabble writer. 
> 
> And thanks to [Sefkhet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sefkhet) for the idea, which grew from her comments in a discussion of the Season 9 ep, _What Lies Tangled_.

  


* * *

  
  


In the end, Robbie’s choice boils down to two doors and seven words. 

Standing in the brightly lit, carpeted corridor, staring at the looming door of the plane that will take him away from Oxford for six long months. Passport and tickets clutched in his fist. Heart breaking. “Laura... I’m sorry.” 

Then, in the doorway of an eerily quiet, dark flat, staring at the pale, beautiful man without whom six months would feel like six years. Hands empty, palms up and open, offering... All that he is. All that he has. Breathless. Heart in his throat. “James... I couldn’t go.”

  


###

  
  



End file.
